I Just Want You To Know
by Adne Hellena
Summary: Os sentimentos de um certo cavaleiro de Câncer começam a lhe fazer sentido agora, depois de um loooongo relacionamento com seu peixinho. Yaoi levinho Dite e Mask pra comemorar o aniversário da minha amiga Tay.


**Nome: **_ I just want you to know_

**Autora:**_ Adne.Chan_

**Disclaimer: **_É, pois é... Esses dois lindos cavaleirinhos ainda não me foram dados de presente pelo Papai Noel e o tio Kurumada ainda não foi bondoso o suficiente para me presentear com eles… Nem a música, embora eu adoraria ter uma dessas feita só para mim!_

* * *

**You Had Me From Hello - Bon Jovi**

At the mirror you fix your hair  
And put your makeup on  
You're insecure about what clothes to wear  
I cant see nothing wrong

To me you look so beautiful  
When you can't make up your mind  
It's half past eight, it's getting late  
It's ok, take your time

Standing here my hands in my pockets  
Like I have a thousand times  
Thinking back it took one breath  
One word to change my life

_The first time I saw you  
It felt like coming home  
If I never told you  
I just want you to know  
You had me from hello_

When we walk into a crowded room  
It's like were all alone  
Everybody tries to kidnap your attention  
You just smile and steal the show

You come to me and take my hand  
We start dancin' slow  
You put your lips up to my ear  
And whisper way down low

_From the first time I saw you  
It felt like coming home  
If I never told you  
I just want you to know  
You had me from hello_

And when youre laying down beside me  
I feel your heartbeat to remind me...

_The first time I saw you  
It felt like coming home  
If I never told you  
I just want you to know  
You had me from hello_

From hello  
From hello

* * *

Subi os degraus cortando caminho até a última casa. O atalho já não me tinha nada de novo, nem mesmo uma nova flor ou erva daninha. Imagine, fazer exatamente o mesmo trajeto, duas ou três noites por semana durante sete anos. Cansativo, não? É, eu mesmo sempre achei cansativo, mas uma noite com Peixes valia por qualquer obstáculo, mesmo se este fosse a preguiça de sair de casa.

Pense: nós não tínhamos muitos outros lugares para freqüentar que não fossem alguns poucos bares e sempre acompanhados dos demais cavaleiros de ouro e Afrodite nunca suportou o cheiro da minha casa, muito menos as cabeças que a adornavam. Isso reduzia nossos encontros a algumas muito poucas possibilidades, e dentre as quais, a casa de Peixes era de longe a mais confortável.

Atravessei a entrada e o saguão da mansão e galguei os degraus rumo ao quarto de Afrodite. Encostei-me na porta, de braços cruzados, vendo-o se arrumar. Pó de arroz no rosto e brilho com glitter sobre os lábios, robe de seda negra cobrindo-lhe parcialmente as coxas brancas e perfeitas. Quantas e quantas noites já não o vi fazer isso, se arrumar para nem mesmo sair de casa? Bicha vaidosa que até por algumas horas de sexo se arruma toda!

Ah, Afrodite, eu nunca tive pressa com você! Mas hoje, data em que você comemora nossa milésima noite juntos, foi que eu perdi realmente qualquer mínima noção da efemeridade da vida. O que eu seria sem você hoje, _bambino?_ Talvez eu ainda estivesse metido num pub quinta, rodeado de garotas e tão bêbado quanto na madrugada em que lhe encontrei chorando nas arquibancadas da arena de treinamento. Você tinha acabado de chegar da Suécia e até então, eu nunca havia lhe tratado como um ser humano que merece respeito e que tem coração.

Mas senti algo quando lhe vi chorando. Não sei se dó seria a palavra certa, mas me senti mal por ser eu o motivo de seu choro. Cada noite ao me deitar lembro dos seus olhos envergonhados ao me ver. Suas íris eram tão claras que pareciam ser transparentes e estavam tão tristes que foram capazes de varrer o álcool do meu sangue em segundos.

Você precisando de carinho e o Destino lhe coloca à frente um brutamontes sem sentimentos que apenas sabia lhe machucar mais. Nos míseros segundos em que eu demorei a exprimir uma reação meu coração gritou tanto para que eu lhe ajudasse, para que eu lhe desse um pouco de atenção que eu não hesitei em me sentar ao seu lado. Você era mais baixo na época e seus cabelos eram mais curtos também. Eu me lembro que foi ali que você enrolou um cachinho no dedo pela primeira vez, esperando que eu risse ou lhe humilhasse como sempre.

E eu enxuguei suas lágrimas, não foi? Como eu nunca havia feito a _una ragazza_. E seus olhos antes tristes me miraram tão pedintes, tão desesperados que eu não resisti. Tirei-lhe para dançar num espaço vazio, sem música alguma. Vi gradativamente cada uma das estrelinhas alegres e sonhadoras voltarem, devolvendo o brilho azul sempre apaixonado que tinha em seus olhos.

Acredite, embora eu não estivesse bêbado, não foi fácil aceitar que eu havia lhe beijado na manhã seguinte. Só que pior foi admitir que eu não viveria sem seus lábios outra vez, nem mesmo sem seu brilho doce de glitter furta-cor grudando nos meus próprios lábios. Ou então, dois meses mais tarde, quando descobri que nenhum outro corpo qualquer seria capaz de me satisfazer tanto quanto o seu.

Ah, Afrodite, o quê eu faço com você? _Cazzo_espevitado que insistiu em invadir meu coração! Justo eu, que nunca acreditei ter um, estou parado aqui, observando o quanto você me foi importante durante esses anos todos. Você tem consciência, Afrodite, de que eu nunca amei ninguém em toda a minha vida? Você tem consciência, Afrodite, de que parte daquilo que me tornei hoje eu devo a você, mesmo que só você e mais ninguém saiba disso?

Nossos sete anos de convivência me tornaram uma pessoa melhor, _bambino._ Já não posso mais ignorar este fato. E eu não tenho como te odiar por me tornar um homem mais humano, mesmo que seja só com você que eu exerça essa minha humanidade e meu sentimentalismo.

- Vai ficar a noite toda aí parado, Pietro? – você me tirou dos pensamentos com sua voz melodiosa, e o corpo esbelto sendo desnudado aos poucos, abandonando o calor da seda.

- Nunca, Afrodite. – entrei dois passos no quarto, retirando a regata que eu usava e jogando-a em um canto qualquer, enlaçando sua cintura fina e colando nossos lábios num fogo crescente que em meus 23 anos de idade jamais fui capaz de experimentar. Cobri seu corpo delicado com o meu, deitando-o suavemente na cama de lençóis macios. Levantei o corpo, observando suas faces coradas e os cabelos sedosos espalhados sobre os travesseiros. Foi a visão mais linda que eu já tive sua em sete anos.

Sei que deve ser estranho eu, Pietro Dal Ponte, **apreciando **a beleza de outro homem e até parecendo um ser humano apaixonado normal. Lembra quando eu disse que o peixinho aí na cama foi capaz de me tornar mais humano? Então, era sobre essa onda de sentimentos bobos que me tomam todas as vezes que o vejo que eu estava falando. E me é impossível olhar sem degustar.

Abri espaço entre suas pernas, adorando estar mais uma vez tão próximo àquele corpo, deslizei a língua por seu pescoço, e por seu peito. Chupando, lambendo, mordiscando. Deixando marcas vermelhas na pele alva, lhe fazendo arrepiar os pelinhos da nuca e gemer deliciado com as sensações. Mergulhei em seu umbigo como um viajante sedento por água, mas minha sede estava em sentir o perfume doce de rosas que seu corpo exalava sempre depois do sexo.

Apalpei as coxas grossas, de finos pêlos, massageando-as enquanto lambia meus lábios lentamente, atento à sua carinha de desespero. Tomei seu membro com cuidado, com uma calma que pertenceria ao virginiano chato e não a alguém com a alcunha de Máscara da Morte. Senti o gosto e a textura da pele como nunca havia feito antes, sem aquela habitual pressa em satisfazer a mim mesmo. Apreciei cada uma de suas reações até senti-lo tremer, satisfeito por receber algo novo que não fosse a forma mecânica como eu regia tudo entre nós.

Aquele algo novo, Afrodite, você me ensinou se chamar afeto, carinho.

Suspirei satisfeito por estar finalmente compreendendo um pouco de você... Movi-me com cuidado, deitando sobre seu corpo e beijando seus lábios quentes com mais paixão, mais desespero. Abri a calça jeans e abaixei-a o quanto pude, separando-lhe as pernas ao passo que procurava entre as coisas em seu criado-mudo alguma coisa que servisse no momento. Um creme de lavanda ainda não conseguiria competir com seu aroma.

Penetrei-o com um cuidado excessivo, apenas agora me dando conta da boneca delicada e rara que tinha em mãos. Senti sua pele se aquecer, seus cabelos grudando nos braços e a espessa franja me atrapalhando na visão de seu rosto. Os olhos cerrados, os lábios vermelhos e já inchados, ora ou outra salpicados de glitter, as bochechas rosadas. A própria deusa da beleza teria inveja se o visse agora.

Transamos num ritmo mais lento que das outras noites, mas infinitamente mais prazeroso também. A ultima visão que ficará guardada em minha mente é de você suspirando e tirando a franja molhada dos olhos, me mostrando nas orbes azuis todo sentimento que transborda de seu coração. O amor lhe deixa mais bonito, _bambino_.

Ah! E o perfume inebriante foi suficiente para me impedir de abandoná-lo sozinho em sua cama. Deitei-me ao seu lado e segurei-o forte contra o peito, mesmo que seu espanto com minha atitude fosse visível. Eu não precisava que você falasse nada, só queria que sentisse meu coração batendo porque apenas naquele segundo ele foi capaz de bater com um propósito justo e verdadeiro, que é amar você...

_oOoOo_

- Está acordado ainda, Pietro? – você se mexeu em meus braços, erguendo a cabeça para me olhar e ainda esfregando os olhos. Eu não sei por quanto tempo você havia descansado. Sinceramente não sei. Perdi a noção do tempo.

- Estava pensando em algumas coisas que deixei de fazer. – respondi com voz baixa, evitando o barulho desnecessário. Tirei-lhe a franjas dos olhos, vendo-o morder o lábio inferior e franzir as sobrancelhas. Estava em dúvida.

- E o quê deixou de fazer de tão importante? Resolveu que deveria ter me deixado quando pôde?

- Deveria ter dito ao mundo o quanto eu o amo, _bambino_. O quanto você me é importante e o quanto você fez por mim. – acariciei o rosto querido, sabendo que agora seria tarde demais para tentar mostrar ao mundo a pessoa maravilhosa que Afrodite era, mesmo que os outros já soubessem disso. Acho que apenas eu deixei de enxergar isso, mas eles jamais saberiam quanto um amor é capaz de mudar quando se manifesta. Eu não sei há quanto tempo nós, cavaleiros de ouro, estamos trancados nos arredores entre a segunda e a terceira prisão, mas sei que foi tempo suficiente para todos se adaptarem à rotina de ócio e à eterna escuridão daqui.

- Eu sei que você me ama e isso basta. Eu não precisei contar a ninguém o que eles já sabiam, bobo. – você esticou o pescoço e me deu um selinho, ajeitando-se novamente em meu peito. Apertei-o em meus braços, beijando os cabelos macios e agradecendo ao deuses por ainda estar ao seu lado, mesmo depois de sermos condenados. E eu lhe serei eternamente grato, por me permitir fazer parte de sua vida.

Você é um anjo, Afrodite. Sempre será o anjo que salvou minha vida.

* * *

**  
Well. Eu nunca tentei nada com esses dois antes. Sinto muito se não ficou bom... **

**Dona Tay, eu não me esqueci do seu aniversário, não! Essa fic foi especialmente pra você, que eu sei que adora o peixinho apaixonado. Espero minha amiga, que tu sejas muito feliz em mais um ano de vida. Que ele seja repleto de paz, saúde e harmonia. **

**Te desejo tudo de muito, muito bom! Do fundo do meu coração. E espero que a fic não esteja tão ruim! XD**

**Bjoks! **

**E a todos os leitores, já disse, repito e reforço mais uma vez. Deixem reviews dizendo o que gostaram e não gostaram e me mandem parar se for necessário!**

**Seeyou!**

**ByeBye!**


End file.
